Out of Time, Out of Worlds
by theyhadadate
Summary: The Pevensies are pulled into the Grid, but the thing is... Two are from one time and the other two from another. Susan/Tron, Peter/OC, Lucy/OC, Edmund/OC. ON HIATUS
1. Fight

**So, this is in two different time periods! Edmund and Lucy's POV will be from after Dawn Treader, and Peter and Susan's from inbetween Silver Chair and Last Battle. It'll be a little confusing.**

**Disclaimer: I own none of these.  
**

_1947- England  
_

_Lucy's POV_

Edmund looked at me. I looked at Eustace. Eustace looked at Edmund.

"Well, that was something." Edmund used the headboard of my bed to pull himself up.

"Definitely." Eustace was sitting on the floor, looking down. I frowned.

"I wish we could go back already, but I know we can't." I hugged my arms. We heard Aunt Alberta call for us. "We had better go downstairs. Come on." I walked out, Eustace and Edmund behind me. Edmund shut the door quietly. We three looked at each other.

"It'll be okay, Lu." Edmund put a hand on my shoulder. "Let's go get lunch."

_1949- America  
_

_Susan's POV_

Peter was fuming again. He had started it this time, though. If he would just stop mentioning that silly game we played as children.

"Susan! You can't just keep denying that it never happened!" His face was red.

"Peter, you can't keep encouraging Lucy and Edmund! You too! You're twenty-two, for God's sake! You can't keep on with this… game… forever!" I had my hands on my hips. He threw his hands up and groaned.

"Whatever. Just, whatever, Su." He stormed out of my room and slammed the door. I sighed and sat down on my bed.

Wouldn't they ever grow up?

_Peter's POV_

I went downstairs and found Lucy crying on the couch. I shook my head. Susan always ended up sending Lucy into a fit of tears. I sat next to her and put my arm around her. She sobbed into me.

"Why doesn't she believe anymore? She… she…" Lucy exploded into a fresh fit of tears.

"I wonder the same thing sometimes." Lucy looked at me with tear-filled eyes. "I wish I knew, Luce."

Edmund stared out the window. He was quiet, as he usually was after a fight. He turned and looked at me. "Peter, do you think she'll ever… believe again?" I opened my mouth. But I didn't know what to say.

A voice came from the doorway. "No, I will not." Susan was standing there, hands on hips. She was dressed to go out for a party, as usual. "I'm going out. See you guys." She turned on her heel and left promptly. I got up. Lucy and Edmund looked at me.

"Wait, where are you going? Peter?" Lucy jumped to her feet. "Just let Su be, she'll stop bothering us soon enough!" I shook my head.

"Good luck, Peter." Edmund turned back to the window.

_1947- America  
_

_Edmund's POV_

We all sat outside in the garden. It had been a month since we left Aunt Alberta and Uncle Harold's. We were all in America now, it was beautiful.

It was a nice July day. We had all gone outside. Peter and I were playing tennis, and I was losing spectacularly. Lucy was picking flowers, and Susan was reading a book under a tree. Mum and Dad were out today. Susan looked up.

"Anyone up for lunch?" We all yelled enthusiastically in reply. She led us inside and went straight to the kitchen. "How about… Lasagna?"

Peter smiled. "Sounds great!"

_1949- America  
_

_Susan's POV_

Honestly, the only thing dressy about me right now was the coat. A plain pair of black loafers, a simple skirt and a slightly nice shirt. I sighed as I walked. The snow wasn't that thick, but still quite cold out. I heard feet pounding behind me.

"Susan, what's wrong with you?" It was Peter. I turned to look at him.

"Nothing. Why do you three think there's something wrong with me?" I raised my chin a bit. "I'm perfectly fine!" Peter shook his head.

"Sure." He looked down for a second, and I thought I saw a guilty expression cross his face. "Want to go to the park and talk?" I hesitated. I had a party, but I also hadn't talked with my older brother in a while. I bit my lip. He looked sad. "I understand. I'm not cool enough for my sister."

I shook my head and slipped my arm into his. "Let's go?"

**Ah, this is the shortest opening chappie I've ever written... D:**

**PLEASE PLEASE review! :D  
**


	2. Motel

**D: No reviews? Please? Pretty please? Pretty please with caramel sauce on top? :(**

**Disclaimer: Only thing that is mine are the OCs in the later chapters and the plot.  
**

_1947_

_Lucy's POV_

I rushed out of school quickly. It was the first day, and I already wished it was summer. Edmund was waiting at the bottom of the steps for me.

"Hey Ed!" I trilled. He smiled when he saw me.

"Come on, Lu, let's get home." He put an arm around me and we started walking home. It was a beautiful day. Not too warm, but there was a light breeze that ruffled my hair. We passed a park and I stopped. Edmund looked at me. "What is it, Lu?" I smiled.

"Can we go play for a bit? I don't think the others will mind if we're just a few minutes late…" Edmund smiled.

"Race you to the swings," he cried as he ran off. I laughed and chased after him.

_1949- America_

_Susan's POV_

My feet brushed the ground lightly. The air was cold, snow falling gently. Peter was on the swing next to me. I kicked some snow at him, and he yelped.

"What was that for?" he complained. I laughed gently and got off the swing. He stood up and hugged me. "It's good to not fight with you for once." I nodded.

"It is. If only you would stop, well, encouraging them!" Peter let go of me. "Sorry. I ruined another perfectly good moment." He shook his head.

"I just don't understand why you don't believe in Narnia anymore, Su. You of all people…" He shook his head.

"I… Peter, I…" He looked at me. "I just don't want to remember it, alright?" Peter gaped.

"So, you mean all this time, you remembered? But you denied it ever happened!" His face was red.

"Peter, you don't understand, I just…" The look on his face quieted me. "Yes. I didn't mean to make the others, especially Lucy, upset, but I just didn't want to remember. It hurt too much." Peter's face fell.

His voice was low, sad. "Sometimes, I wanted to forget too. I was mad after we left that final time. How could we never go back? It didn't seem fair to me at the time." I hugged him. He sighed. "For a while, even hearing anything about Narnia hurt. But I learned to accept it. Su… You have to too." I nodded.

"Maybe we should head home." I shivered. It was getting much colder.

Peter nodded. "Before we get buried in snow or after?" I smacked his arm lightly. "Just kidding." He pulled me along, back to the sidewalk. I heard Peter sigh. "So… You really do remember everything, don't you?"

"Peter, I've made that very clear. Yes, I do. I just don't want to remember it."

_1947- America_

_Lucy's POV_

My feet brushed the ground, pushing a few orange leaves away. Edmund was sitting next to me on the spinner. My bag was abandoned by the slides. I leaned back and stared at the sky. There were a few wispy white clouds floating, but otherwise the sky was a clear, beautiful blue. Almost like Narnia's. Edmund leaned back as well and put his hands behind his head.

"Edmund, do you miss it?" I turned my head and looked at him. He sighed.

"Yeah, I do. A lot." Ed turned his head and smiled at me. "But it's like he said, right? We have to know our world now." A sad look crossed his face.

"I suppose so." I turned my head again and stared at the sky. "Maybe we should be getting home now." Edmund nodded and sat up. I stood and walked over to the slides, scooping my bag up. I smiled. "Race you home?"

"You're on." Edmund smiled and took off. I chased after him, the sun shining down bright on both of us.

_1949- America_

_Susan's POV_

The air got more and more chilled as we continued our walk home. I heard Peter mutter quietly under his breath. "Uh oh…" I frowned.

"What do you mean, uh oh? Peter…" He smiled sheepishly.

"I think we're lost, Su." I groaned. "Sorry… I can't see that well in this storm."

I nodded. We were outside a small motel. "Maybe we take shelter for the night? I have a little cash on me." He nodded and held open the door for me. I slipped inside. It was quite warm inside. I walked up to the counter. "Excuse me, do you have any rooms?" The man nodded. "May I rent one for the night?" He nodded.

"That'll be twenty dollars, miss." I pulled the bills out and handed them over. "Here's your key, miss. Room one sixteen." I nodded and smiled.

"Come on, Peter." We walked through the motel, and came to a door with the numbers 116 on the door. I put the key in the lock and turned it. I walked in, Peter following behind me. He locked the door. The room was quite nice, two beds. There was a small bathroom on the right and a rather large closet on the left wall.

"This'll do till tomorrow. We'll head home in the morning." I nodded and yawned. I left my jacket on a stray chair and crawled into one of the beds. "Good night Su."

I rolled over onto my side. "Good night Pete." And with that I fell asleep.

**Please, please, if you read, review! Reviewing makes me happy! Happy makes me write more for my other fanfics! Writing more for my other fanfics makes you happy! Then we're all happy! PLEASEEEEE! :D**

**Review, rate, favorite, alert, love, hate, do what you want!  
**


	3. Closet

**I need something to carry me over while I wait.**

**Disclaimer: Neither are mine. **

_1949- America_

_Susan's POV_

Light started to attack my eyelids. I moaned.

"Peter, turn off the lights!" I pulled the pillow over my face.

"I didn't turn them on…" I sat up and looked at him quizzically. The light was coming from…

Wait, from the closet? "Peter…" I got up and shook him. "Peter, you need to see this!" He grumbled and got up. And gasped.

"What in the name of… Susan…" His mouth was agape. "How…" I shrugged.

"Peter, I wouldn't have woken you up if I knew!" He stood up, and walked to stand right outside of the door. "Peter… What are you doing?"

"Let's have a look. Last time we clambered into a closet, nothing bad happened." He smiled at me.

"Oh, besides losing Edmund, almost dying, getting attacked, nearly getting turned to stone, and becoming Kings and Queens of another world?" I smiled sarcastically, arms folded across my chest. Peter sent a death glare at me.

"I was being sarcastic."

"So was I."

_1947- America_

_Lucy's POV_

I lay on top of my bed. Honestly, I was tired. Susan had left for a trip with her friends to London; Peter was on vacation in Paris. Edmund and I had been alone by ourselves for a week now. Mum and Dad had decided to stay in Rome another month, so Edmund and I were here on our own. I heard Edmund yell for me.

"Lucy! Come help me with dinner!" I moaned and sat up. Then I noticed a soft light flickering from under my closet. I frowned.

"Edmund! Come up here and look at this!" I heard his feet pound against the stairs. He skidded into my room and gaped at the light washing over the floor.

"What is that?" I shrugged. "Should we have a look?"

"Last time we went in a closet, we became rulers of a country. It could be a lot worse."

"I'll take that as a yes." He walked in front of the door, and I stood beside him.

**Review pretty pretty pretty please!**


	4. Author's Note

Hello darling, beloved readers whom I adore!

Sadly, my Tron muse has run away from me, most likely from extreme overuse in this and three other stories. I'm NOT saying that I'm abandoning these stories, but I'm simply taking a break from Tron.

Currently, I'm focusing on two stories: Pretending (Star Trek next Generation) and How To Save a Life (Percy Jackson and the Olympians/Glee/Charmed). If you wanna read those while you wait for this and my other Tron stories to be written, you can. :)

I'll probably start writing for these again in August, as I'm going to need to calm myself before stupid sophomore year. Here comes hell, right? Just kidding. Or am I?

All the best,

~Rachel


End file.
